monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ailuromancy/Ailuromancy's Monster Hunter Cross Analysis/Predictions
When I first watched that trailer for Monster Hunter Cross, I became very pleased that Monster Hunter was still going strong, especially with the addition of several new monsters, both large and small. I decided to share my thoughts, predictions, observations, and so on with the Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki. Monsters Small Green Things See those little green guys that this hunter is killing? I imagine that's something similar to Wroggi, or maybe a jungle variant, judging by their animations. They seem to be bulkier than a Jaggi or a Baggi, and look more like a Jaggia or a Wroggi. But hey, I could be wrong! I've noticed that they have green scales, what seems to be red heads with yellow decals, perhaps feathers or quills, and that they seem to hunt in packs, since there's two or three in the screencap and the trailer. My nickname for them until their names are released shall be Little Green Chickens. Big Green Thing This... this... this. I don't even know where to begin. It's like if Qurupeco and Deviljho got a bit too carried away with their little friendship thing. In all seriousness, my prediction is that this is the pack leader of the previous monsters. In the trailer, there's a moment where it stands on its tail like a kangaroo. So... it's a cross between a kangaroo, a Velociraptor, and a cassowary, three already-terrifying creatures by themselves. The only doubt I have with my suggestion of this being a pack leader is that it's much larger than the smaller green things; about ten times larger, actually. It sort of looks like my fanon monster, Zorvala , but it's green. I'm going to call it Big Green Chicken until it has a name. Sauropod Herbivores These reminded both Cotton and I of another one of my fanon monsters, the Sauronoth . They resemble Apatosaurus in my eyes, but they kind of hold their heads up like a Brachiosaurus, although that might be the angle they're at in the trailer and screenshot. I'm still glad they finally put a Sauropod herbivore in the series. John Hammond would be proud. I guess they're kind of like a land Epioth, I guess? I'll call them Giraffe-tonoths until Capcom says otherwise. Insectoid Flying Wyvern An insectoid Seregios/Espinas wyvern. The wings kind of look like a butterfly's, although I see a bit of fly and wasp in there too. Although it could be a deleted stage of Kha'zix's evolutionary path, it's a breakthrough in terms of wyvern design. If you look closely during the trailer, the hunter it attacks gets Thunderblight, so I'm guessing it's the reason why those insect weapons from MHFU randomly had Thunder element. The wings made me drool from anticipation. I'm a huge sucker for creature aesthetics, and with those translucent, insectoid wings? I'm in love. Kudos to you, badass new insect wyvern. I'll call you Bugzapper. I'll do the other monsters when I get some more observations on them. Category:Blog posts